


Return you to me

by DrowningInTheRainbow



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Established Relationship, M/M, Reunions, Sentai Genji Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningInTheRainbow/pseuds/DrowningInTheRainbow
Summary: Hanzo is returned to Reinhardt.[I don't know what else to say without spoiling the whole story...]





	Return you to me

Genji, as Sentaiman, leads Hanzo into the Heroes’ Hall and he notices his brother’s eyes instantly lock onto a large figure towards the back of the room.

Reinhardt, known around the world as “The Crusader,” is uncharacteristically quiet. After a moment, he mutters “Mein Liebling?” This gathers enough attention, but even more when Reinhardt stands and sprints at Hanzo, gathering up the smaller man in his arms. Genji sees Reinhardt is crying.

Hanzo is at a clear loss for words, but Reinhardt is letting out soft sobs.

”I thought you dead,” is the closes thing to a sentence that Reinhardt can form. But Hanzo doesn’t need words to know what Reinhardt needs and pulls out from the hug to bring their lips together.

“I’m here, my lion. I’m here.”

Reinhardt pulls himself together and says, “What happened that day?”

Hanzo smiles ruefully and says, “After the building collapsed I was caught under some rubble, knocked out. Ironheart kidnapped me,” seeing Reinhardt’s pained expression he interjects, “You couldn’t have known, Reinhardt.”

“I searched for you for hours, mein libeling.” Reinhardt drags Hanzo over to the couch to sit and continue his story. “I didn’t want to believe you dead, but there wasn’t a trace of you.”

“I survived only just. Ironheart freed me from the rubble but I was too weak to escape him. I don’t know how long I was out, but I later learned he had fled into Russia with me. I was his captive for a year.”

Reinhardt lets out a roar of outrage but Hanzo places a hand on his arm. “He didn’t know what I meant to you. He used me as a test subject, not as a means to get to you.” At this point, Reinhardt’s eyes trail over Hanzo’s body and when Hanzo taps his shins, Reinhardt nearly sobs again. “They went early on. He didn’t cut them off himself, one of his bots did.”

At this point Genji is the one who interjects, “I have not heard of this ‘Ironheart’ before, brother.”

Hanzo looks to him and smiles softly, almost painfully. “After I... left Japan, I took a lot of mercenary work. One of my hits was a fellow in Germany, where I met Reinhardt.”

Reinhardt continues for him, “I had been tracking down Ironheart for ages when Hanzo here informed me a hit had been placed on my head and he intended to collect it. I told him I’d like to see him try.” The two men chuckle in remembrance, Genji’s eyes widen beneath his mask, though he believes there is more there than they let on. “Ironheart is called such because of his use of the old ironworks buildings in Germany. From these buildings, he created machines, robots, weapons, and other devices to cause mayhem. I thought I had been rather skillfully tracking him but once Hanzo and I joined forces I realized I was an amateur compared to him.”

Hanzo picks up, “I ignored my original contract in favor of helping Reinhardt stop this man. I told myself I could kill him when the job was done,” Reinhardt frowns at this, clutching his chest dramatically, “But then I fell for him. It was months of tracking down Ironheart, though we did take side jobs along the way, because every time we got close he’d slip away. It culminated in a confrontation in one of his ironworks...”

“Which he rigged to explode,” Reinhardt growls.

“And we didn’t expect that from him. His ironworks were so precious to him,” Hanzo sighs, “Reinhardt tried to get me out of the way as the building collapsed, but we got separated by debris before the worst of it fell.”

“So how did you get away from him, after all?” One of the other members asked, reminding Hanzo he was bearing intimate details to a room of strangers.

“He hesitated. He had been so sure in his torture of me for the full year, but when he was about to kill me, he hesitated. I didn’t.” Hanzo knew it was cold, and could feel the sudden tension in the room. The Heroes in America more often imprisoned their villains rather than killing them, something Hanzo never understood.

But Reinhardt rubbed the back of his neck and said, “Thank you, mein Liebling.” He wrapped his arms around Hanzo once again and this time the younger man fully returned the hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short! I'm new to this pairing and I love them so much, I wanted to contribute to the tag. Thank you for reading!


End file.
